Curren Hückebein
| voices = }} Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force, Volume 3, Character Dictionary (transcript). is the leader of the Hückebein family in Force. Name Her first name is presumably a reference to the . Early translations have also rendered her first name as " ". The Hückebein members generally call her , or (by Stella Irvine and Arnage). Personality Curren is shown to have a rather easygoing and bubbly personality. However, this seems to merely be a facade and she is actually rather sadistic, especially towards those who deceive her and her family. In Force Curren first appears in , stabbing Hayate Yagami with her katana when she is casting Heimdall against the Esquad Hückebein. Erio Mondial and Vita prepare to counter-attack, but they are easily defeated and their Strike Cannon and War Hammer are broken along with her katana. Curren order the other Hückebein members to return to the Esquad and leave the place. When all of the members are back to the Esquad, Veyron asks Curren why doesn't she just kill Hayate, and she replies that it will only make the situation become even worse. Curren later orders every Hückebein member to attack Vandein Corporation for getting more information about the "Fake Hückebein" and what they are trying to do. She leaves a message to Special Duty Section 6 after she kills one of the managers at Vandein Corporation. When she returns to the Esquad, she discovers that Hades Vandein is detained by Special Duty Section 6. She then decides to find him along with Veyron and Sonica Lilian to obtain more information. When they arrive at the jail and talk with Hades, Hades asks Curren to bring Thoma Avenir to him to exchange for an information about the "Seed of Origin", but Curren refuses and replies that she can obtain such information with his body by using Sonica's memory-reading power. The conflict and fight between Hades and them are interrupted by Fate T. Harlaown, Erio and Subaru Nakajima. Curren tells Fate that Hades is a dangerous person and she have to be sure to look at him. She then transforms into her "youth mode" and casts Cinderella to break the jail for leaving. While Curren leaves the jail, Veyron and Sonica are injured by Hades and Veyron's heart is ripped out. She tells Sonica to calm down and brings Veyron back to the Esquad, as he will still be alive provided his brain not being damaged. After Veyron wakes up and demands for a revenge on Hades, Curren tells him to clam down and take a rest. As Veyron does not listen to her order, Rosalia helps to stop him and Curren uses Briar Rose to stop Veyron from leaving the Esquad. Alternate continuities Portable Curren only make a brief cameo appearance in a flashback of Thoma and Lily in . Powers As the leader of the Hückebein, Curren is arguably it's strongest member; which is already saying a lot. She is yet to reveal her actual Divider, instead wielding a white Bible of Silver Cross and several different blades. Despite this handicap though, she has displayed her overwhelming might by getting the jump on Hayate as well as easily dispatching both Vita and Erio; and could likely have killed all of them had she actually wanted to. She was even able to outspeed Fate, who's arguably the fastest character in the series. In terms of her EC abilities, Current has displayed skills with Particle Attacks and can use spells stored within her Bible of Silver Cross. She can also alter her physical age, which seemingly grants her a boost in strength. Spells Gallery References Category:Characters